<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>silence; wangxian by magicsugarcube</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042502">silence; wangxian</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsugarcube/pseuds/magicsugarcube'>magicsugarcube</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cheng Qing Ling, MDZS, Mo Dao Zu Shi, wangxian - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:42:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsugarcube/pseuds/magicsugarcube</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Los juniors no saben porqué no deben mencionar el nombre "Wei Wuxian" al frente de Hanguang-jun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>━Sizhui, ¿realmente no sabes?━ le preguntó Jingyi y este asintió afirmativo.</p><p>━Realmente no lo sé━ dijo.</p><p>━Pero, Hanguang-jun es como tu padre... Todos sabemos que él te criado cuando eras pequeño━ pensó. Hasta que una nueva idea vino a su mente, ━¿Acaso no quieres decirme?━ Jingyi se acercó a su amigo y lo apuntó con su dedo acusándolo, mientras que el otro apresuradamente negó con su manos.</p><p>━¡Te juro que no lo sé, Jingyi!━ le dijo a su amigo suspiró en decepción. ━También me gustaría saber...</p><p>Y ambos jóvenes se miraron.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oh, dios.</p><p>Habían cavado su propia tumba.</p><p>Al gran pensador Lan Jingyi no se le pudo ocurrir algo más que meterse en la noche dentro de la biblioteca prohibida para ver si encontraban algún escrito sobre Wei Wuxian. Habían pasado 13 años desde su muerte. Algo debían encontrar, ¿no?</p><p>Pues, no fue así. No encontraron nada. Romper las tan importantes reglas del clan fue en vano. </p><p>Rendidos tras su búsqueda de menos de dos horas, se dirigían a la la salida. Con sus talismanes preparados estuvieron a punto de abrir el seguro hasta que una voz los llamó desde adentro.</p><p>━Jingyi, Sizhui━ dijo la persona.</p><p>Los chicos temblaron de terror y con sudor en la frente se devolvieron al interior.<br/>Con una reverencia saludaron respetuosamente y se arrodillaron en forma de arrepentimiento, esperando sus castigos.</p><p>━Zewu-jun, realmente lamentamos nuestro comportamiento. Aceptamos nuestro castigo━ dijo Sizhui primero y su amigo al escuchar las palabras agitó frenéticamente demostrando el mismo arrepentimiento.</p><p>━Jingyi... Sizhui━ repitió el líder del clan. En vez de dar un filosófico sermón, solo sonrió, ━Pueden volver a sus habitaciones.</p><p>Con las palabras en la boca ambos chicos miraron a su líder confundidos. Este los observaba en silencio. Con sus ojos decía "Solo háganlo".</p><p>Al notar que los adolescentes no se movían suspiró y caminó hasta la salida. Al estar al frente de la puerta se detuvo y miró hacía ellos.</p><p>━Vuelvan antes que sea más tarde...━ hizo una larga pausa para pensar sus palabras, ━Y no mencionen a Wei Wuxian nuevamente.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Las palabras de Zewu-jun solo les trajo más dudas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"A-Yuan, suelta la pierna de Hanguang-jun"</p><p>Era un lugar sombrío y oscuro. Como un bosque. Lleno de ramas en formas peculiares y árboles. Sin posible vegetación, y muy frío, pero a la vez húmedo.</p><p>Observaba la cara de Hanguang-jun, mientras que no lograba diferenciar a la otra persona que tenia aquella familiar voz.</p><p>Sin prestar atención a la conversación de los adultos, siguió aferrado a la pierna de su superior, hasta que unas manos lo tomaron.</p><p>"¿Quién necesita transitar por ese concurrido camino ancho y agradable? ¡Voy a caminar por mi propio puente de solo un tablón en la oscuridad!"</p><p>Dijo aquella persona.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"¡Sizhui!" "¡Sizhui!" "¡Sizhui!"</p><p>El joven Lan abrió lentamente sus ojos. Con dificultad de movimiento, logró diferenciar a su amigo, que estaba al lado de su cama, y a Hanguang-jun que estaba tocando una melodía desconocida en su guqin. Al ver a su superior inmediatamente lo saludó respetuosamente, aunque lo hizo marear un poco.</p><p>━¡Por fin despiertas, Sizhui!━ dijo exaltado Jingyi. ━¡Te desmayaste en las lecturas del Maestro y te tuve que traer hasta aquí!━ enfatizando su esfuerzo.</p><p>━Gracias, Jingyi━ sonrió dulcemente. ━De todas formas... ¿Qué estábamos leyendo?</p><p>━El Maestro nos estaba enseñando sobre el bien y el mal. Dándonos a conocer los caminos que debemos tomar y las decisiones que hacer━ decía cada vez mas bajo su amigo, para que su superior no los escuche, sin embargo, el sonido del guqin también reducía. Como si Hanguang-jun quisiese escuchar. ━¿También mencionó a Wei Wuxian!━ dijo ya en susurro. Ambos adolescentes escucharon como la última nota de la melodía fue inquietante y estruendosa. Nada parecida a lo que estaba tocando antes.</p><p>Los chicos quedaron fríos y con los ojos bien abiertos por temor a ser regañados por Hanguang-jun. Sin embargo, este, sin decir ni una sola palabra, se levantó para entregarle una bandeja con medicinas a Jingyi.</p><p>Caminó hasta la salida, pero antes de pasar por la puerta se detuvo.</p><p>━Están libres de lecciones por hoy.</p><p>Y se retiró.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>